The Key of The Gods
by ArtemisMoon100
Summary: Lucy and Team Natsu thought this was just a normal request, asking them to defeat a ruthless king who had taken their lands over, until they see the reward. One millions jewels and not only that but... One Olympian Celestial Gate Key.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to a blinding light glaring through my window. I slowly propped myself up on my elbow as I tried to shield my eyes from the white light.

That was weird, I thought to myself, I thought I closed my blinds before I went to bed. "Hey Luce!" I heard a voice say from behind me. I spun around and saw a familiar pink-haired boy and a flying blue cat carrying a fish.

"Natsu!" I shrieked, "how many time have I told you not to come into my house?" I ripped off the bed covers and and stalked over to the cat. "And Happy, how many times have I told _you_ not to take my fish!"

"But rushee, we're hungry!" They both said in unison, as a grumbling noise came from Natsu's stomach. "See?" He exclaimed.

I facepalmed. "Fine. Happy, you can have the fish. But I don't have anymore food besides that, you guys have run me clean." I thought to myself for a moment before an idea sprang into my head. "Oh, I got it! We can just get some food back at the guild, though it's a little late, so they might not have anymore, but we should still go and see. Natsu." I said pointing at him and Happy, "you guys wait outside for me, I just have to get ready. I won't be too long." I assured them, heading over to my dresser and starting to rummage through it. Happy happily took a bite out of his fish as he floated out followed by Natsu.

I looked at myself in the mirror as I quickly did up a side ponytail and did a once over to make sure I looked okay. I hurriedly slapped off the light and grabbed my keys then flew out the door and down the stairs outside where Natsu and Happy were waiting for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~OOOOOOOOOOOOO~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We could hear the guild before we could see it, loud shouts and things being shattered emanated down the road.

As soon as we got to the entrance, Natsu suddenly lost his appetite and found the nearest mage, which happened to be Grey, and punched him square in the face.

I sighed and shook my head then went over to the bar and took a seat. "Hey Lucy!" Mira said grinning from behind the counter.

"Morning." I smiled back. "Still have any food from breakfast?" I asked, starting to feel the ache from hunger.

"Yes! I have some right here. How does eggs and sausage sound?" She asked turning her back to me as she looked over the food.

"Mhmm, that sounds good." I said as she put a plate of food in front of me, which I tucked into right away. When I was done I hadn't left a morsel of food left on my plate. It seemed the fight had ended so I stood up and took a seat next to my favorite blue haired mage, Levy.

"Oh hi Lu-chan!" Levy said wrapping her arms around me and pulling me into a tight embrace.

"Hey Levy!" I hugged her back. "What are you looking at?" I asked her, nodding to the parchment that was partially under her hand. I heard a noise and looked up to see Natsu, Grey, Erza, Wendy, Carla, and Happy sitting down at the table with us.

"Yes, I am very interested to know what it is as well. It looks like a job description." Erza said, leaning over to get a better glance.

"Well yes actually, it is." Levy said looking up at everyone.

"Are you going to take it Levy-san?" Wendy asked, holding Carla in her arms.

"Well no. I thought it looked quite interesting, and actually something I thought Lu-chan should take a look at." Levy explained.

"Ehhhh!?" Lucy exclaimed peering at the paper Levy pushed in front of her.

"Well? What does it say?" Natsu questioned, trying to get a good look at the paper.

"Umm it says _SOMEONE HELP! Our village is in need of it. We have been taken over by a ruthless king known as "_ _Mort Porteur"_ _that has been terrorizing our village and taking our people! Please, we are desperate for help and want it as soon as possible."_ I read, looking over at Levy when she was done. "I don't see why this would apply to me." I questioned.

"Look at the reward." She insisted, pointing to it.

I looked down and read aloud " _Reward: One Million Jewel."_ Then my eyes grew wide and I gasped as I stared down at the writing below it.

"What?" Grey asked, looking at me, wanting answers.

I tried to calm myself down, feeling butterflies in my stomach. I took yet another look at the paper to make sure I read it right, then gulped as I started to tell everyone what had made me gasp. " _A-And one Olympian Celestial Gate Key."_


	2. Chapter 2

Everybody's mouths dropped. "But Luce, I thought there was only 12 golden gate keys and the other silver ones!" Natsu exclaimed, now trying to grab the paper out of my grasp. I finally let go and he whipped it in front of him and started reading it again as if I had read it wrong.

Erza looked over Natsu's shoulder to also scan the paper and then looked up to me and calmly asked, "Lucy, do you know anything about this?" I shook my head and then bent my head down to look at my keys. There were more gates? How could I have not known about this? I pondered my mind for anything that I had heard or read about an Olympian Celestial Gate key, when I thought of it.

"Wait!" My head shot up. Everyone turned to face me. "Levy, do you know what Mort Porteur means?" I questioned, turning to Levy.

"Hmmm." She said as she brought up her finger and tapped it on her chin, a sign she was deep in thought. She suddenly pulled away her finger, which made everyone jump, and rose it into the air. "Oh yes! It's French, it translates to " _carrier death.""_ She explained to our little group.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. Everyone's turned from Levy to me. "I remember now! There was a book that I got about...hmmm… a year back, if I had to guess. I bought a book of old myths that looked interesting, and I am pretty sure that is mentioned in there. I don't know if it will help very much.." I looked down at my folded hands in my lap, "but we should at least give it a look!" I said, bringing my head back up to look at everyone.

"Where is the book now Lucy-san?" Wendy questioned.

"On top of my dresser in my apartment. I can't remember what the book is called… but it should be easy to point out, because it is quite old and worn." I explained.

"Yosh!" Natsu exclaimed, fist bumping the air. "Happy," he turned to the little blue cat, "could you go grab the book for us?" he asked.

"Aye sir!" Happy yelled excitedly, stuffing the rest of the fish he was eating as he flew out of the guild and out of sight.

"Alright." Grey said standing up. "All we have to do now it wait for Happy to come back. Everyone nodded and stood up, parting ways to different areas of the guild. I stayed seated and grabbed my keys and placed them in front of me on the table, as they made a soft click.

"Lu-chan, are you okay?" Levy questioned, turning around to face me after getting up. I peered up into her similar chocolate brown eyes.

"Umm yeah," I said giving her a weary smile as she walked over to Gajeel, joining in on the conversation he was having with Jet and Droy. I put my arms on the table, rested my head on them, and peered at my keys that lay in front of me, as I muttered "Just thinking."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:**

 **Hey Guys! I am back!**

 **I am really sorry that I have been gone especially to the few people who have read this. I am not sure if I will be very active or not. Though, it is summer and I have been very bored lately so I may update more often, but I still am not sure :(**

 **As far as the story goes, well I am not very sure where it will go, so I have been having a little writer's block since I decided to write this chapter.**

 **And I am sorry if my writing is not up to par as what it used to be. I am very positive that it is** **very** **worse that what it was 2 years ago, so I am sorry about that ^.^**

 **And again I am sorry if this chapter isn't very good because I am still not sure what to write so I am doing it on the fly.**

 **Thanks!~**

Chapter 3

I was still fiddling with my keys by the time Happy returned. "Lucyyyy!" He exclaimed, "I got the book you asked for!" I glanced down at the old and worn book that he carried in his paws.

"Thanks Happy, good work!" I told him. The others gradually started to return to their places at the table when Happy complained,

"but Lucyyy, when I was grabbing it all of your other books there fell on top of meee, I could have died! You should give me a fish for my troubles."

I stared at him with a death glare, "again, you already ran me clean! If you want a fish go get it _yourself_!" I exclaimed at him.

The blue exceed flew behind Natsu, "Lucy's scary when she's mad." He cried peeking out from behind Natsu's head.

"Ah Lu-chan you have the book!" Levy said as she eased her way back in the seat next to me.

"Now what is in this book that you think might help us with this "Mort Porteur?" Erza asked as she got back in her seat, followed by Wendy and Grey.

I stared down at the book in front of me and started flipping through the old time-stained yellowish-brown pages. One of these pages caught my eyes as I flicked back to the page and furrowed my brows, analyzing what the text was telling me.

"What is it that you found Lucy?" Grey asked peering at the book from the other side of the table.

I let out a cough to clear my throat and read out the text that was on the page in front of me. " _Mort Porteur, carrier death. Said to be a being of celestial descent. It is also said that after he betrayed the god and that the celestial gods themselves defeated him, that he vowed to return to the Earth 10,000 years later and wreak havoc on it. But, since he was defeated he no longer has the immense powers he once had, but is still yet a very dangerous threat that is very capable of destroying many."_ I stopped reading and looked up at the others.

"This guy sounds easy to defeat! This will be no trouble whatsoever!" Natsu exclaimed cracking his knuckles, "I'm ready to go now." He said standing up.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR THE "STILL VERY CAPABLE OF DESTROYING MANY" PART YOU FLAMEBRAIN!?" Grey yelled at Natsu, pulling him down back into his seat.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu exclaimed grabbing Grey by his collar.

"YOU HEARD ME I SAI-"

"-Actually I agree with Natsu." Erza said, crossing her arms and glaring at the two. They both quickly froze in place and stared at her, slowly letting go of each other. I turned to Erza, questioning her statement. Her eyes turned toward me, understanding my silent words and continuing on. "I agree with Natsu. Obviously if he were more powerful he would have already attacked and taken over many towns. We would have heard about this sooner and there would be even more requests for help. Therefore, even though I am sure he definitely won't be easy to defeat, as stated by the text in Lucy's book, that we will win in the end." She said meeting my eyes and then turning to the others.

"I suppose you're right Erza-san." Wendy said agreeing with her statement. The others started talking about their new foe to fight, coming up with ideas and strategies, Natsu's obviously being that he was just gonna attack the thing relentlessly. And as usual, Grey was against his plan and they started up yet another argument. I shook my head, grinning. That was Natsu and Grey for you. I sighed to myself, although I was still a bit apprehensive, I did agree with Erza's reasoning. I looked down again at the book before me and something caught my eye that I had never seen before, I let out a little gasp. The others noticed this and looked towards me yet again.

"What is it, Luce?" Natsu asked, his hand still holding a tuff of Grey's raven black hair.

I did a once over of the text again and then said, "It says something about the Olympian Celestial Gate Key. Hmm, that's odd, I never noticed it before, but it says that once defeated, Mort Porteur will leave behind the "Key of the Gods," which I can only assume is the Olympian Celestial Gate Key." I closed the book. "Alright," I said, placing my hands on the table and pushing myself up, "let's go kill Carrier Death." I said determinedly

"Yosh!" Natsu said too, standing up and fist bumping the air again, "I'm all fired up!" Erza, Grey and Wendy followed our lead, standing up.

"It's been so long since we have had a good fight." Grey said, Erza nodded her head in agreement.

"Levy, are you going to come as well?" I asked, peering down to the light bluenette.

"Oh no!" She said waving her hands in front of her, laughing. "I am just gonna stay here if it's all the same to you, I just got some new books to read, besides I am not much of the fighting type." She laughed.

"Alright team," Erza said. "We will meet here in the guild hall tomorrow at 10:00 and set off."

Everyone agreed, turning to go their own ways. I myself slid out of the booth area where we were sitting and turned and waved a goodbye towards Levy as I headed out of the guild hall and out onto the city streets.

The sky was turning a burnt auburn as I balanced along the edge of the road where it meets the water. The day was turning into a peaceful night, the birds faintly chirping in the trees and the water sloshing against the side of the wall. I thought to myself. The key of the gods… the Olympian Celestial Gate Key, why have I never heard of this before? There were keys even more powerful than the 12 Zodiacs?

I sighed to myself and sat down at the edge and took off my shoes, letting my feet dip into the water below me. I rested my elbows on my legs and put my head in my hands. I looked at my reflection and pondered these questions. If I even got the key, would I be powerful enough to use it? Although I was excited for our new adventure and what was to come tomorrow, I still had a tight feeling in my chest questioning what was going to come with this key.

The auburn sky had turned to night, and the wind grew more cold and crisp by the time I got up from my place, the stars reflecting off the calm water. I stood up, pulling my feet out of the water which made ripples in the once calm water. I grabbed my shoes and made my way back to my home, getting ready for the next day which laid out before me.

 **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **Again, I am not very sure about when I will next upload another chapter, hopefully it will be soon!**

 **If you have any feedback or anything don't hesitate to tell me!**

 **Thanks again!~**


End file.
